fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Flame Arts
Category:Djolee5 Forbidden Flame Arts (御法度の火伎, Gohatto no Kagi): The Forbidden Flame Arts are a specialized type of Black Art which enables the user to wield purple, destructive flames. The Forbidden Flame Arts are surrounded by mystery and unmitigated fear. They are believed to be some of the various constructions of Lord Zeref, whilst the fact of whether or not Zeref was the cause of the existence of these spells is heavily debated amongst scholars. When utilizing the power of the Forbidden Flame Arts, the user consciously draws eternano from the environment at all times, compressing it upon their limbs, while igniting it; this simple yet efficient act results in enormously destructive purple flames which they are capable of manipulating on a whim.The flames upon their expression continue to feed of the ethernano in the enviroment, this go so far as to the point where magical spells can be absorbed by the flames further empowering much akin to how an increase in oxygen can make normal flames spiral out of control fueling them. The flames act as a sort of magical vaccum drawing in ethernano as it attemps to equlibrilate thus feeding the flames. However, the downside to this is that any eternano drawn in by the user/flames is eliminated and not recycled the moment that it is released as the flames, which is what gave this magic the name of Forbidden Flame Arts in the first place. It is this sinister method of 'using and extinguishing eternano' that makes it a Black Art, and thanks to the power that it possesses, the user's negative emotions are what enhances their power to the point that they can be considered some of the most powerful flames to ever exist; they will continue burning no matter what, unless the opponent is capable of using Light Magic—it is said that the purple flames will burn for a week before ceasing. Once wielded, The Forbidden Flame Arts have the tendency to cause users to be engulfed in flames.It seems that a certain vulnerability to the immense heat of the arts is required along with the skill to control their large powers, the discovery of these requirements led to theory that perhaps these arts where meant to be used alongside fire attribute slayer magic as users of those particular brands of magic are known for their invulnerability to fire. Even then the magical power required to cast these spells is large and will mostly put a strain on anyone even with their Second origin unlocked. Interestingly, the Forbidden Flame Arts also have a special property added to them—that of allowing the flames to upstage any Slayer Magics; because of this, it is known as the Slayer Destroying Flame (滅破炎, Metsuhaen''). The way that it embodies these properties is whenever a Slayer attempts to ingest the purple flames emitted by the user, the eternano that composes the fire will swell up and become negative, accelerating the flames to the point that it causes a violent explosion, which, thanks to being a Black Art, is unable to be consumed by a Slayer and considering the close-range of the explosion, it is more than enough to severely damage the opponent.'' The Arts Moving on we must now explore the two known Forbidden Flame Arts, it must be made clear that so far only three are known but scholars predict that others are most likely still lost. Demon’s Flame(悪魔の炎 Akuma no honō): This spell allows users to wield flames of exceptional destructive ability, the level of destructiveness does vary however from user to user.The usual form of the Demons flame is a purple tinged with black though it is thought to be possible for different forms of the flame to exsist. The.The flames can not be absorbed by slayers despite their best efforts,all attempts would lead to slayers being purged of ethernano for a period of time.Whilst it is the most basic of the Flame arts,the Demon's Flame grants the user great flexibility,users who are adept are maker magic can implement this into the Demon's Flame increasing it's power significantly,compared to the other flame art the Demon's Flame is the most versatile it can be used both defensively and offensively.Defensively in the sense that when faced with an oncoming attack users can create a barrier to totally negate the spell by burning the ethernano that makes up the spell creating a near impenetrable line of defense. Fear Inducement: 'This particular ability set the Demon's Flame apart from other arts. When a user comes into contact with the demons flame it forces there most oppressed fears to consume their being. They become engulfed in their own fears causing them to slowly lose their minds as their bodies are quickly burnt to cinders. All it takes is a glancing blow with flames even if the part of the body flames have started on is removed the very essence of flames will seep into the vicitms body like a venom slowly destroying their ethernano within their body as well causing them to experience unimaginable fear and pain. In the case of those who are strong enough to compete with their own fears. Their own strength is turned against them. Their fears are able to manifest into physical form burning themselves into existence using their victims magical power. These constructs are empowered by the Forbidden Flame Arts and will freely attack the already weakened opponents. It will take a truly powerful mage to overcome the power of the demon's flame and to then go on to defeat the Forbidden Flame Mage. '''Magic Destruction: T'he Demon's Flame most fearsome ability anyone who encounters a user runs the risk of losing their ability to use magic. The Demon's flame not only eradicates all magic within a person but also destroys the person's ability to make use of magic by effectively contamination their magic origin with Magical Barrier particles a by product of the Forbidden Flame Arts either killing said mage or in the chance that they survive they will never again be able to make use of ethernano based caster abilities or abilities which draw on the user internal magic. The flames feed on the ethernano in the air and to this extent the flame have the inherent ability to feed on magic in any form as long as it is able to come in contact with said magic. For example if Damien whilst using the Forbidden Flame arts when faced with a magic spell of Grand proportions Damien need only exert a mere spark of the Forbidden Flame and was it come in contact with the flame it'll essentially feed of the magic spell making itself more intense, volatile and all round more powerful. The ethernano is destroyed and in the process its potential for energy is transferred to flames making it far more powerful. '''Living Flame( リビング Ribingu-en): Flame Summoning(炎 の 召喚 Honō no shōkan): Flame summoning according to some is the weakest of a Flame Arts to others it is the most intriguing of all flame arts.This branch of the Forbidden Flame Arts allows the user to summon beings from a specific region in the celestial Spirit world knows as 'Conflagaron.'Unlike normal Celestial Spirits who are brought forth through the use of celestial keys Flame summoning lacks that simplicity.Instead the very nature of Forbidden Flame Arts are used,as with all the arts Flame summoning acquires its power from the burning of ethernano,the combustion of Eternano effectively disrupts the balance of nature in that area and for a short instance weakens the walls of reality which separates the various planes of creation.The weakening of these walls allows the flame summons to pass through.The flame summons are entirely made up of fire and a extremely efficient in combat,however their strength varies on that who summoned them,if the summoner is magically weak then so will be the flame summon however if the user is of S-class level for example then the summons will equal in strength unless the magic power of the user surpasses the maximum potential of the summon.Most user refrain from using Flame summoning to summon more then one flame summon as it will prove far more taxing and will only reduce the efficiency of the summons as the users magic will be used far more quickly. This spell does seem far less sinister then the other spells but constant use of flame summoning can leave a permanent impact on the state of reality it is feared that eventually through constant use may cause the whole of reality to collapse in on itself because of this of all the flame arts this is the one which cause the most fear for if it is use by a ignorant mage their will be no hope everything will be lost. Flame summons unlike celestial spirits are not forced into a contract with their summoners and actually have total free will for a summoner to take control of his/her summons is either through sheer force or a mutual agreement.Most flame summons will only listen to their summoners once they acknowledge their strength.Flame summons can use their own magic power to remain in Earthland but tend to use the magic of it summoners if they have not acknowledge them,most however can not handle prolonged stays in earthland regardless of their magical power,the sudden change in climate from 'Conflagaron '''to Earthland is very dramatic and for weaker flame spirits is enough to kill them,as the flame spirits grow in strength they can use their natural body heat to prolong their stay in Earthland but not indefinitely. Many thanks to 'Perchan '''who helped get this magic on its feet and heading in the right direction. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Black Arts Category:Black Magic Category:Ancient Magic Category:Anti-Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Animainiac